


Picture Perfect

by Ember_Hinote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hinote/pseuds/Ember_Hinote
Summary: Sometimes you need a little extra shove in order to get that perfect picture with that perfect person and sometimes, that shove might just come from a very done Hunk to a pining Lance.





	Picture Perfect

There he goes again, the reason why he even decided to attend this school.

Walking, ever so gracefully down the bustling halls with his head proudly held high and chest out in pride. It was as if he owned the place.

And to an extent, he did. There are not many out there who would oppose the Fighter Pilot, Takashi Shirogane, Galaxy Garrison Golden Boy. Not with his brilliant mind and equally as enthralling good looks, not to mention the dulcet lull of his voice. That man could read a phonebook and people would stop to listen without complaining or even consider leaving.

His eyes are a metallic grey, like sheets of metal that have been polished until one could see their reflections. But the eyes are windows to the soul and one look into Shiro’s eyes and you could see that he was a beautiful person both inside and out. Despite what some might call a “boring” colour, they captured just enough of your attention that one could just stare and get lost in them following a single gaze.

Shiro is kind, not raising his voice to many unless it was truly necessary and there had been very few of those situations. So few, in fact, that one might think that they were only tales of legend or possibly gossip from some very few and very bored students.

“LANCE!”

His world goes lopsided as said teen collides with a wall. The door that he was supposed to go through being a mere four centimeters to his left. Standing beside him in the doorway with a heavily concerned look on his face is his best friend – and engineer – Hunk. Though concern was the primary emotion, Lance can easily spot the look on knowing on his friend’s face, the smile almost pitying.

He shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind and looks back over at where Takashi Shirogane had been walking and for a split second, he thought the man had been looking in his direction. But that must have been an illusion as Takashi only kept on walking down the hall, hand in hand with his boyfriend, a fellow Fighter Pilot by the name of Adam West.

A heavy sigh falls from his lips as he looks back at the hand offered to him and grasps it, allowing for Hunk to hoist him back to his feet.

“You know,” says Hunk as he goes to brush Lance’s uniform straight, “You could just go up to him and ask for an autograph.”

“WHAT!?” He looks at his supposed friend, aghast by the suggestion. “Are you _crazy_ , that’s SHIRO we’re talking about.”

“Hmm, yeah,” hums Hunk as he pokes Lance in the shoulder. “And he’s only human and with his standing in the Garrison, he’s also probably used to it.”

“W-Well I-I mean yeah,” Lance stammers as he shoves his hands into his pocket. “He _is_ pretty famous, but I can’t just…go up to him, ya know?”

Hunk looks at him as if he is one of the dumbest people on the planet. Not really but Lance sure does feel like it when Hunk gives him the “I’m tired of your complaining” look. Though Hunk might have a point – being his roommate and best friend – he has heard Lance whine about how he was in such proximity to greatness and beauty. Definitely not in those exact words but many words similar to those for days on end, so one should probably pity Hunk before even considering pitying Lance.

“It’s just one picture,” deadpans Hunk as he places his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “And the worse he can say is no. What else can he do? Expel you? He doesn’t have that power and I doubt that he will even say no.”

“But he might!”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because!”

Hunk sighs. “You never even tried.” He reaches down and takes Lance’s own trembling hand into his own. “Look, come with me.”

Before the Cuban teen could even begin to protest his Samoan friend, he finds himself being dragged down the hall and over to where the two fighter pilots were chatting. God, sometimes he wishes he were as lucky as Adam. Adam was the idealized version of him that he wanted to be: smart, talented, a fighter pilot, and dating Takashi Shirogane. Adam has a similar just as kind reputation as Shiro but he also did have one for being a bit of a snark as well. But unlike Lance, Adam could pull off the snarky yet kind act.

“Oh,” says Adam as he looks down at the two students, a smile adorning his face. “Can we help you two?”

Why does Adam have to be so nice? It would be so much easier to not envy or like him if he wasn’t! Why couldn’t Adam be a jerk? But Lance knows the answer deep down, there was no way that Takashi Shirogane would ever date a jerk.

“Hi Professor West,” says Hunk cheerfully, “Well you see, my best friend Lance lost a bet against his sister-”

“Oh! Officer McClain?” asks Shiro curiously.

Hunk shakes his head. “No, no. His twin sister back in Cuba actually. She said that he couldn’t make above an A on his exam, then he would have to go get a picture with you. Apparently some of her friends didn’t believe that he’s a student here and they’re big fans of yours.”

“HUNK!” whisper shouts Lance as he pulls his hand out of Hunk’s grasp and smacks his shoulder with it. “You weren’t suppose to tell!”

“Oh,” chuckles Adam as he looks over at Shiro. “That’s unfortunate but I’m pretty sure that Takashi will give you a hand.”

“I will?” asks Shiro in surprise.

“You will,” nods Adam with his own tricky smile. “You’re being voluntold, my dear.”

Shiro laughs and it is music to Lance’s ears. Had he been alone, he would have probably fainted on the spot or at least melted into a pathetic little puddle like the pathetic human being that he was. Though Hunk might disagree with his previous description of himself.

“Come on,” says Adam as he takes Lance’s phone from Hunk’s hand. “I’m a pretty good cameraman if I do say so myself.”

“Alright,” chuckles Shiro as he steps away from his boyfriend and pulls Lance beside him. His hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Smile and pretend that you’ve won the bet.”

The warmth of Shiro’s hand on his shoulder is just enough to silence every thought in his mind as he smiles into the camera. The picture comes out beautifully as Lance continues to admire it even after Adam and Shiro leave.

“So,” hums Hunk, “how are you feeling?”

“Perfect,” sighs Lance, “just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> So oh my goodness, it's been a while Voltron fandom! Season 8 really...not my cup of tea but hey, to each their own and as a result I've been hiding out in the Persona 5 fandom. But Happy Belated Valentine's Day and this is to my Secret Valentine, Nogu (or nogurt-p over on Tumblr) and I'm really sorry that I am a little late. Grad School is kicking my butt and students are...interesting. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope that everybody has a really awesome day and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
